Slendy's Night
by Horrordragon-lit
Summary: a group a kids have a party, but little do they know that they are not going to be the only ones, who wants to have a good time...


**Warning/author's note: this is a parody and should not be taken seriously. This besides profanity and violence, it also includes some adult content and possibly other material that may be offensive. If think you are going to offended by this, please stop and direct your attention towards the back button, thank you.**

"Ugh, Pinkie where the hell are we going?", asked Crysta, while her underdressed companion Pinkie and her were walking in the woods at night, with only two flashlights to guide them through the darkness.

"How the fuck should I know, the damn car crashed at the side of the road?", Pinkie hissed.

"That you crashed while you were on the damn phone.", said Crysta.

" Well my mom will not get off the damn phone if I hav-" Pinkie stopped and looked in front of her.

"…what is it Pinkie…Pinkie!", Crytsa began to worry and walked up to her quickly, " Pinkie…"

"W-what…", Pinkie responded harshly.

"Why didn't say anything when I asked?"

"Oh…well I was looking at this." Pinkie's and Crytsa's flashlights shinned at a tree that had someone's mutilated body at the base of the tree. When they looked up the branches the intestine were hanging and some were tied together to form a simple phrase 'Surprise Bitches' "Huh?", they both said, as they stared at the gory display in front of them in confusion rather than fear. Then Crysta heard something it sounded like…music. After a few minutes of hearing it she began to bobbed her head up and down.

"What are you doing?" asked Pinkie.

"Did you hear that girl.", said Crysta.

"Hear what?"

"That song girl." said Crysta as she began to start dancing.

"What song?"

"Listen."

Pinkie listened closely to her surroundings, until she heard the what seemed to be...music, it was a rap song about...twenty dollars.

"Yeah, this is my song…this is the shit right here.", said Crysta.

"Bitch please, this song probably WAS the shit…ten years ago, but now we got the new song done by umm…that Korean guy.", said Pinkie.

"Don't hate."

"Anyway, since we hear music, that must mean there's someone else in this damn forest", Pinkie grunted.

The two walked towards the direction of where the music was coming from, as they walked closer Pinkie felt like someone watching her. As they came upon the source of the music, they didn't see anyone else around. Only a truck that appeared to be in good condition and a perfectly good radio; that was still playing music, but for some odd reason it was abandoned.

"FUCK, who the hell leaves a radio here while playing this shitty ass song, in this damn forest that smell like feet", complained Pinkie.

"WHAT HELL DID YOU SAY ABOUT MY FOREST, BITCH!", said a voice, only it sounded ghostly…and pissed.

"Yeah I said it, this forest smell, it should be burAAAA-" Crysta was too busy listening and dancing to the song to hear her companion's deathly screams…until she felt a tap on the shoulder.

"Huh, what is it PinkiAHHH-" Now, the only sound that was heard in the forest is the 20 Dollars song, being played on a radio…that was covered in blood.

It was a nice and sunny clear the next day in the nearby town called Dopeville, where life for the townsfolk is peaceful and…whatever shit that occurs on a daily basis for these folk anyway, moving on.

"Billy, better up it's time for school.", called the mother, but no noise was heard not even the sound of a footstep or a groan.

"Honey, your gonna be late if you don't get up.", again no noise. The mother finally fed up with it, she walks up the stairs, towards her son Billy's room, and twist the doorknob.

"Billy for the last ti-"

As soon as the mother sets one foot into her son's room, her son stood up quickly in his blue pants, his unbuckled belt, red shirt on top of a long sleeve black and white striped shirt.

"What?", said Billy while he brushed back his uncombed tan hair, as he dropped something that was in his right hand onto the floor.

"Oh your up, good go eat your breakfast honey before you go to school and …what was in your hand dear?", his mother asked.

"…what…what do you mean ma?"

"You had something in your hand…looked like a mag-"

"You saw nothing ma heh heh…just your imagination…see you down stairs.", said Billy as he pushed his mother out the room and slam the door behind her.

"Phew…that was close.", Billy walked over towards his bed and picked up the magazine, "If she saw you, she'll make me get rid of you…and I'll be in a shitload of trouble.", the magazine cover had a picture of a young woman with long brunette hair wearing a dark grey hoodie that seemed too big for her. Which showed her shoulders and revealed that she wasn't wearing a bra, the woman also wasn't wearing a any bottoms only a black tong and no shoes or socks just barefoot. The tile of the magazine was called Dope Gurlz Central, "Better put this in my backpack, knowing my mom she'll do room checks.", so he quickly shoved his prized possession into his book bag and walked down stairs. His mother had cooked him bacon and eggs with a glass of orange juice, he walked over towards the table, sat down in the chair and placed his book bag on the floor and began eating.

"Billy, I found this in the mail…along with a dead animal or something, it smelled foul.", his mother placed an envelope next to him and walked towards the sink. Billy picked it up and examined it and saw that it was from his friends Jericho and Taylor, he opened the envelope and saw that it was an invitation to their 18th birthday party.

"It's an invite to Jericho and Taylor's birthday party ma."

"Well I hate to be the bearer of bad news but…your not going."

"What, why…what I do this time ma or your just going out with your friends to the club and try get some…invite to a orgy or something huh!", Billy yelled. His mother looked at him,"You did nothing wrong honey.", the she shot a angry look at him, "and NO…anything but THAT."

"Then why ma…why?", Billy demanded.

"Because, they are nothing but trouble.", she explained.

"Okay, I'll give you that when it comes to Jericho, since he's the number one dick in the town; but Taylor a nice guy. Unlike his twin ,he responsible, reasonable, and doesn't go around the town pissing on folks graves, pulling incredibly cruel pranks, sleeping with random girls…without a condom, taking a dump on people's front lawns, and etc. ma.", said Billy.

"I know sweetie, but there's something…off with him you know."

"Yeah, you been saying that ever since I first met him in my childhood ma."

"Well, other than that, the police found the mutilated bodies of two girls in the nearby forest this morning.", then his mother looked at the clock, "Oh, you better hurry up and walked to school Billy." Billy gulped down his orange juice, grabbed his book bag, and rushed out the door.

"Have a good day at school my Pooky baby…and come straight back home after school.", his mother called.

"I wished she stop calling me that.", Billy said to himself.

While Billy walked towards school he heard his friend, TJ arguing with his girlfriend.

"Your dating someone else are you."

"Nah, nah babe.", said TJ, "You're the only one, baby."

"Your lying, your cheating on me"

"What makes you think that.", said TJ.

"All my friends keep telling me, that your cheating on me and look.", the girl lifted up a strain of blonde hair.

"Oh, that came from my friend Sandra, when she came over to study one night, babe."

"Oh your 'friend' Sandra, so your now kissing a hippopotamus huh…first you say you like your girls skinny and now you like'em plump as hell now huh…what do you take me for, an idiot."

"Girl, what make you think that I would ever date a her, besides she's in 'love' with that ugh…what's his face in the black suit that be running around the forest ugh…"

TJ's girlfriend kept her arms crossed, but after a few minutes she had forgiven him and hugged him. Soon after TJ and his girlfriend walked out his house. Billy waved at TJ and TJ waved back. As soon as TJ's girlfriend saw her friends she gave him a kiss on the cheek and walked over towards them.

"So…TJ…ugh what was all the fuss going on in there.", asked Billy.

"She almost found out, but thankfully she didn't.", said TJ.

"So, what was she doing in your house early this mourning anyway?"

"…what, she came over for a sleep over…why you ask."

"…Just wondering…how long you can keep up like this, I mean she gonna find out about your other girlfriend online dude."

"Hah, not gonna happen…bro."

"Also, did you get an invitation from Jericho and Taylor about their birthday party?", asked Billy.

"Yeah homie, but my mama won't let me go, are you."

"Nah, my mom won't let me go either… all because two dumb girls got killed in the woods."

"Aww, come on, are you two gonna let that stop you from coming.", shouted a voice from behind.

"Huh?", the two both said, it was Jericho and Taylor riding their skateboards.

"I said, are you two gonna let that stop you guys?", said Jericho.

"But if you can't come we won't hold it ag-"

"What my boring ass bro here said is trying to say.", he paused and he put his arm around TJ, "COME ON, getting busted once won't hurt you that much, will it?"

"JERICHO, your mother 'barely' even gives you a punishment like being grounded or no cell phone kinda shit", said Billy.

"So, TJ here just started to live a little, while you just look at those lame ass girls on Dope Gurlz Central Magazines, and say you have a life."

"So, you just go around pissing people off and doing some shit, which is why everyone knows and hates…"

"And…go on.", said Jericho as he unwraps his arm from TJ's shoulder and walks up to Billy's face,

"…say it…say it, you know you want to Bill."

"…and…loves…"

"Yeah, and I-"

"WE", shouted Taylor.

"…we are throwing a big ass party tonight…and you look like you need to party.", Jericho hoped on him skateboard, "Be there or-" Jericho spotted a guy walking out of his house carrying a cup of coffee and he threw an egg at the man's face. Then rolled over towards his vehicle and took out a spray can and sprayed the word 'cocksucker' on his vehicle, "Be prepared a little surprise", the Jericho rolled on towards school on his skateboards.

"…look, Billy if yo-", said Taylor trying to comfort Billy.

"Don't touch me Taylor."

"…I-I'm sorr-"

"Sorry…SORRY, you see your god damn brother acting like a he's on top of the world even though he's a jackass…and you won't even do anything, but let him do what he wants to do…", Billy shouted.

"Bill…I'm sor-"

"You know what…leave me alone.", Billy said as he continued walking, no longer even acknowledging Taylor's presence.

The school day went by as always, only Jericho being more of a douche bag to everyone than ever, now. He even poured an entire carton of milk, that was spoiled, on Billy's head during lunch; and even had the nerve to still pressure him to come to his party. It was Billy's last class now, history, and after this Billy could just hope that this horrible day would end. While his teacher was in the middle of his lecture, Billy heard someone whisper his name.

"Hey…eh Billy.", someone called in a low tone, Billy turned his head and his friend Adam.

"Oh, hey Adam.", said Billy in a very depressed tone.

"What got you down in dumps my friend."

"…Jericho…"

"Ah, the heathen that reached adulthood, wonder how the church is going to handle this?"

"What did he do to them, burn it down, draw an upside down star in circle in spray paint on the cross, and what is it.", Billy asked in a sarcastic tone.

"Well, my preacher's best friend did try to recruit him to our church and he seemed nice; until we caught him having a threesome with two of the preacher's teenage daughters in the confession chamber… and ever since then he's never allowed near the church, ever."

"…why am I not surprised.", said Billy.

"Got anything to say Billy and Adam.", their teacher said angrily.

"No, sir.", they both said, as the teacher continued his lecture, Adam gave Billy a hand towel.

"Huh?"

"Take it, and besides…you still have and smell like that spoiled milk that Jericho just poured on you.", said Adam, as Billy politely took the towel was wiping off most of the spoiled milk, Adam leaned over and said, " Are you going to his party tonight?"

"What, I thought your parents wouldn't you associating with him after all her did."

"Yeah, but Amy, Bob, and Jessica are going to be there, so they thought it would be ok."

Billy paused then looked at Adam, "Wait, Amy, Bob, and Jessica are coming?"

"Yeah, they're taking some time off from college to come…are you?"

"…nah, my mom won't let me, because two girls got cut up by some maniac in the forest, retards. She's doesn't want near Jericho, which I can understand; but also doesn't want me near Taylor as well"

"What, but Taylor's nice and well mannered guy."

"Yeah, but she keeps going on about, there's something off about him, you know that cr-"

"AHEM!", said their teacher loudly, and the two ceased their talking for the remainder class period.

After the final bell ringed, Billy tugged Adam's sleeved and asked, "Who else is going to the party, I know TJ is going and you already told me that Bob, Amy, and Jessica, along with yourself."

"Umm…Sandra gonna be there.", Adam's phone vibrated and pulled it out and saw a text message from Taylor, "Taylor wants to meet us at the nearby park."

"Ugh…"

Adam and Billy walked towards the nearby park, as they past the sign with the name of the park and the rules. Billy looked towards his right and saw the swings and the sand box. He remembered them very well, after all this is where he first Jericho, Taylor, Adam, TJ, Sandra, Bob, Jessie, and Amy. As he sighed, he recalled the memory of his early childhood. He remembered when he first met Jericho and the others. He was teased a lot by the other children, until Jericho fought them off. Jericho back then was a kind and loyal person, in comparison to who he is now. It was through him that he met the rest of the gang.

"I wished that these days, were just the one thirteen years ag-"

"FIRE IN THE HOLE!", as soon as he heard that phrase, was when Billy shot his glance towards who was in front of him. Jericho was holding a large red balloon with some sort of substance in it, and was preparing to throw it at Billy.

"HEY JERICHO!", shouted a loud and cheerful voice, it made Jericho jump and accidentally dropped the balloon, which landed on him.

"FUCK, man it took me forever just to get that stink bomb just right", he turns around and sees a huge, round, and plump shadow approached them, "Oh great…it's honey boo boo's long lost cousin." A large girl wearing a pink skirt , a t-shirt with the piece sign, and had on flip flops came skipping towards them. Each footstep landed with a soft thud.

"Happy Birthday Jerry.", she said happily.

"My name isn't Jerry, it's Jericho, stop calling me that you cow."

"Well, what did you called us for Taylor?", asked Jessica while she was playing Resident Evil Revelations on her Nintendo DS.

"Well, I thought it would be nice to just get together like we used to a few years back, you know before we all kinda…disbanded I guess." Bob ,who was on his laptop, took his eyes off the screen and said, "We didn't disband; me, Jess, and Amy went off to college, while you guys went on with your middle and high school days."

"I know, but still…I want this to be like the old days."

"Yeah…the old days.", Billy thought. Back then in the old days they were all inseparable and were close to each other; while Billy was in the middle of his train of thought and the others were chatting, a loud rumbling sound was heard. Everyone stopped what they were doing and were searching for the source of the sound. Eventually they all looked at Sandra once they heard the rumbling sound again. Sandra placed her hand on her stomach and said, "I'm hungry, thankfully I brought myself a snack". She walked over towards the others, who were now sitting at a wooden picnic table; with Billy, Amy, Jessica, and TJ on one side, while Taylor, Jericho, Bob, and Adam on the other. As soon as Jessica and TJ realized that Sandra would sit on their side, they didn't hesitate on trying to get Sandra to sit on the other side, but Sandra refused.

"I want to sit with you guys", as soon as Sandra's rear landed on the old wooden bench, it thankfully didn't break. Instead, it bended as Sandra sat in the middle of the group; Billy, Jessica, Amy, and TJ flew four feet upwards into the air for a few seconds, than slide down towards her. Then Sandra reached into her book bag and pulled out her lunchbox. It landed with a loud thud as she placed it on the table, "What could she be carrying, that can be so heavy?", whispered Taylor.

"Probably several bags of chips.", said Jericho.

When Sandra opened her lunch box, out came a large cake, with purple and pink frosting. Decorated with lollipops, chocolate chip cookies, and… fried chicken legs. Everyone's eyes widened at the sight; they all knew Sandra had a huge appetite, but they never knew it was this huge. Then Billy looked at the top and noticed that there was a figure there.

"Hey Sandra."

"Yeah."

"What's that on top of the cake?", Billy pointed towards the object, and Sandra smile gleefully as she pick it up.

"What, this oh Billy don't you recognize him."

"Ugh no…should I?"

"But Billy, didn't you remember us telling you about him?"

"Ugh…I don't know what your talking about?", Billy said with a confused expression. Jericho yanks the object from Sandra's hand and looks at it.

"Hey it's Slendy.", he said.

"Who?", asked Billy.

"You know, Slender man…the guy who lives in the forest.", Billy still had the confused look on his face.

"Goes around the forest scaring the live shit out of any retard who wonders around at night.", said Jessica, Billy was still confused.

"Loves kids so much, that he lures them away from their families and into the forest, kills them, then eats their souls.", said Bob.

"Has like tentacles that like come out his back when he's pissed off.", sand Sandra.

"Has humans servants called proxies.", said Taylor.

"People get sick whenever they are around him and his symbol by a circle with an X going through it.", said Adam

"You mean the skinny ass albino in the suit and tie, man I don't know why ya'll find him so fascinating.", said TJ.

"I agree, the lore and everything about him is…intriguing, but I find nothing about him very eye catching for long.", said Amy while she was adjusting her glasses.

"I mean, the guy is lame and boring, whoo I'm in a forest at night and I gonna-"

"Now hold up, Slendy is scary and cool, you hater!", shouted Jericho in TJ's face.

"Yeah, you just don-"

"Oh save it, and beside you have a very strange romantic interest in the fellow.", said Amy as she Sandra off.

"So what, just because he doesn't follow your rules and laws of science and logic doesn't mean he's sucks, you dweeb.", said Sandra.

"The ever-fatting fan girl is right.", said Jericho as he grudgingly backed up Sandra.

"And besides TJ, you never even taken the time to even read the creepypastas, any fanfics about Slendy, or even played the games.", said Taylor.

"Yeah, so how can you say that Slender man sucks.", said Adam.

"Well…umm…then explain to me why your making a big deal about me not thinking Mr. Slender Man isn't cool, when Jessica hasn't read that whatever you guys were talking about and yet she finds him scary, just from the game?", TJ said as he pointed at Jessica, who was still playing Resident Evil Revelations on her DS.

"…hmm, did someone say my name?", she said.

"Ugh, guys hello…ugh I still don't get what your saying, who or what is Slender man?", said Billy. Jericho walked over and put his arm around Billy's shoulder.

"Slender man is an-", before Jericho can finish, Billy looked at his iPhone and saw that it was past five.

"Aw shit, my mom gonna kill me, shit, shit, shit…", Billy grabbed his book bag and ran,

"See you later guys." "Be there at the party yo.", yelled Jericho.

"Well…I guess I better get home.", said Sandra, the rest of the group looked back at the cake and saw that half of it was eaten. Then Sandra took one more bit, as the group watched Sandra completely eat the other half of the cake with one bite. They stared at the scene with wide open eyes, "Ugh, Sandra did you forget to eat lunch?", said Amy.

"W-what this, oh this isn't my lunch silly…it just a snack."

"…a snack…a SANCK.", were the only words going through their minds, if this was a snack then what was a meal.

As Billy reached his house, he knew his mother will not be happy, in fact she'll be very angry at him. So he decided to go through the back door , as he open it quietly the door. He took a peek in the room to see any presence of his mother. As soon as he was sure it was ok to walk inside, he had a strange sensation to look behind him, as he slowly looked over his shoulder. He began to sweat, once he saw no one he sighed and looked at the door; awaiting him was his angry mother. He jumped seeing that he had been caught.

"Your late Billy.", she said in a angry tone.

Meanwhile, Jericho and Taylor were walking home holding their skateboards. Jericho was on his smart phone talking with Bob, when Taylor saw a piece of copy paper taped to their front door. Taylor ran to the front porch and ripped the paper of the door. Jericho taking notice Taylor's action, he hung up on Bob and ran towards his sibling. As the two looked the looked the paper, they were both…confused. The words on the paper said, 'Gimme 20 dollars Bitch', with two fists giving the finger, one on each side of the words.

"The hell…who the fuck made this and put this on our door?", said Taylor.

"I don't know…expect this.", Jericho snatch the piece of paper out of Taylor's hand, balled it up and threw on their neighbor's lawn, "Who ever made that, can screw themselves for all I care.", said Jericho as he open the door and walked inside. As the paper laid there, the wind blew it away from the lawn, as it drifted on the air current. The wind flipped over one the other side and reviled a large circle with a large X mark through it.

Back at Billy's house, his mother was furious with him, he arrived late after she told him to come home soon after school. Though he told her about his talk with his friends, but his mother didn't want to hear it.

"But ma."

"No buts, I don't want to hear about you and your friends, or this…Slender Man. I told you to come directly home after school, and you decided to disobey me?", she yelled.

"…what's the point…", Billy said, as he got up and started towards the his room.

"Wha-what, where are you going, I did not say you can-"

"WHAT'S THE POINT, all you do is keep me caged up in this…damn house, even when it's just a gathering at the neighbor next door, MA!", shouted Billy as he ran towards his room, without even looking at his mother.

It was 8o'clock and Taylor and Jericho's party has just started, and all of the people the two invited came, expect one…Billy.

"Where is Billy…that faggot better get her or he'll have one hell off surprise I'll show when I see before school.", declared Jericho as he chugged down entire bottle of beer, that one of his invites brought in.

"Well you know how Billy's mo-"

"She's just a slut, whose to ashamed to show her 'mistakes' off to her slutty friends, who probably have theirs.", said Jericho.

Billy laid there on his bed sulking, he could never understand his mother intentions. She won't let him go the school dances in his middle days, and refused him a chance to be at prom from last and this year; nor even be at the mall or the theatre. Unless she was there, then he went where ever she wanted to go, or see what she wanted to see. Never where ever he wanted for once, not even with his friends, this stuff believe or not, kept him from going on field trips in the past as well, and most of the time they had the money to pay for it, but his mother wouldn't let him go.

"Maybe…maybe Jericho was right, sneaking out once won't hurt me that much. I mean what could happen, the least that could happen is my mom finding out and grounding me…and possibly not letting me got to college and having a life.", Billy thought to himself, he like the idea more and more, as he kept thinking about it. Eventually he got up from his bed and made his way towards his window. He open it and carefully and quickly crawled out, and climbed down, once both his feet were on the grass. He tiptoed off his lawn and began running towards Taylor and Jericho's house.

Meanwhile the piece of paper that was taped on Taylor and Jericho's front door was being carried by the wind. As it was being carried further and further from the town and being blown deeper and deeper into the forest. Soon as the paper drifted into the heart of the woods, it was snatched out of the air by someone. The person looked at the paper and than ran even deeper into the forest.

The door bell rang.

"I wonder who is?", said Taylor.

"I'll get it.", yelled Jericho, as he slid towards the door, he twisted the knob and opened the door; to his surprise along with some disappointment that he wouldn't be doing any pranks to him anytime soon. It was Billy who, was sweating and panting, "Hey, is the party still going?", he said.

Back at the forest, as the man ran deeper into the forest, the trees began to appear to have less and less leaves on them. Eventually the trees were barren, and the grass was a very light yellow and brittle, that made a crunching sound with every step he made; along with the visibility becoming more and more difficult, with the apparent fog becoming more and more thick. As the barren trees become nothing more than dark figures in the fog, soon the man could see nothing, but kept on running. After what seemed like an hour the man saw nothing, but a tall figure; the he continued towards the figure. Then once he reached it he stop, the figure moved what appears to be it's arm it; the man showed it the piece of paper. The figure takes and looks at it, then spoke in it's ghostly voice, "Heh heh, looks like we got a party to go to."

"So Slender man is…", asked Billy.

"He's number one paranormal motherfucker that you don't want to bump into in the forest at night bro.", Jericho. The music being played was loud, everyone was parting hard, even though is being torn and covered in trash and all kinds of messes. Then in the middle of partying madness, the stereo began to act weird, the music wasn't coming out right. Then the stereo just stopped, and the lights began to flicker, then the a loud screeching sound was coming out of the stereo. Everyone immediately stopped what they were doing and began to panic.

"…ugh Jericho…what's going on?", asked Billy, who was getting nervous.

"Oh, it's nothing .", he said drunkenly, so after the lights stopped flickering, the stereo started to play the song normally. Everyone breath a sigh of relief, until the song that the stereo changed from the Nu Metal song to rap song about twenty dollars. Soon everyone busted out laughing, they have never heard a song more ridiculous or stupid in their life.

"Ha ha ha, who the hell wrote this dumb shit?", said one person.

"Yeah what rapper, raps about this?", said another. Then in the mists of all the laugher and jokes about the song, a knock was heard at the door.

"Who hell could knocking at my door, now?", said Jericho, as he walked towards the door, but before he could even touch the door knob, the door swung open hitting Jericho. Then came a man wearing a black suit and red tie, while wearing a gold chain that a circle with an X going through it decorated with rubies, and wearing sunglasses. His skin was as white as snow, and he said, "Surprise Motherfuckers"


End file.
